Drama at Utau High
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Welcome to Utau High school, a school for the characters of Vocaloid. At the school this year, Miku Hatsune hopes to make new friends and maybe discover love. As she travels along the way, she'll meet many weird and amazing friends, stirring up drama along the way. Will Miku finally become the girl she wants to be? And will her friends succeed as well? (Sorry if the summary is bad)
1. Miku's resolve of change!

**Hello everyone. This is my first Vocaloid story. I'm just now really getting into vocaloid, especially songs by Megurine Luka. Even Scissoroid can't make me hate her. ^-^' Well, I don't want to get into a fight about Scissoroid, so let's carry on. Since these characters don't have a certain set personality, I'll be portaying them as I think they'd act, so please take that into consideration. Know that I'm always open to suggestions and please try not to be upset by my couple choices. I ship what I ship. Well, I've ranted on enough, so I'll start this story now.**

Welcome to Utau High school, a place where many high school students come to learn. The school offers many electives, examples being choir, music classes, and many clubs along with the other usual classes. Today, a new group of students is flooding in. It's that time of year. A time when drama begins and love is in the air. The adventure begins as we're joined with Miku Hatsune, a sixteen year old girl entering her junior year. (A/N: I will be changing the age of certain vocaloids to help my story)

Miku looked out across the chaos of students, running about with new textbooks. Loose pieces of paper blew about, littering the area. There was still a good fifteen minutes before class started, so many were still gathered at the school yard, chatting with friends or absent-mindedly throwing about a football.

Miku sighed. Everyone was the same as ever. Lately, she'd been getting sick of it all. The same routine every year. The same classmates doing the same things. The only difference that she'd seen in anyone is that they looked slightly older. Other than that, it was the same system.

For some reason, Miku craved change. She was getting bored doing everything the exact same way. She'd been dreading this first day of school all summer, the thought of the first day always creeping in her mind. Now that day had come.

Something that Miku desperately wanted to change more than anything was her social life. She'd always been a relatively shy girl and never made any life-long friends. They all came and went too easily. She wanted real friends that would stick by her side.

Another thing she wanted was a boyfriend. Maybe not this soon in the school year, but she'd love to have one before she graduated and went off to a college somewhere. Love was something she'd always dreamed of finding. Maybe this year, things would be different for her.

Miku put her backpack back on her shoulder and clenched her textbooks tightly. She was going to make an effort to change things this year. She wasn't going to be the shy girl anymore. Nope. Not her. Things would change.

Not having noticed where she was going, Miku snapped back to reality as someone came crashing into her. She fell to the ground, landing on her back and dropping her textbooks. Miku looked up to see her attacker.

A dark blue-haired guy holding a football that looked about her age lay beside her, having fallen from the impact as well. He rubbed his head and slowly stood up, then noticed Miku.

His eyes widened. "Oh. I'm so sorry. Here."

The guy extended his hand toward Miku, offering to help her up. She graciously took hold of his hand, allowing him to pull her up. She sighed as she began recollecting her textbooks.

The blue-haired wonder bent down with her, collecting some books as well. "Sorry again. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He handed the books to Miku and she added them to her stack. She then blew some strands of blue hair out of her face and smiled at the boy shyly.

"I wasn't paying attention either, so it isn't all your fault. I always daydream and I'm pretty empty-headed. I'm Miku Hatsune."

After she'd spoken, Miku regretted it. She scolded herself mentally for sounding so awkward. She always daydreams? She's empty-headed? Why had she told him that?! It sounded so incredibly lame.

The guy smiled at her. "Well, I'm Kaito. It's nice to meet you."

Miku smiled a bit. "Hi...Kaito."

Just then, a boy out in the distant called for Kaito. Kaito turned to Miku, giving her an awkward smile, then turning back to the person who'd called him.

"Listen," he said, picking up his football. "I've got to go, but maybe we could meet up soon?"

Miku nodded dumbly. "Uh...sure."

Kaito nodded in response, then took off, running back over to his friend. Miku stared at him open-mouthed, unable to take her eyes off of him. She almost wanted to chase after him so that they could talk more, but that would be creepy. She didn't want to act like a stalker.

As Kaito disappeared from view, Miku sighed in both relief, and sadness. Then, she smiled, realizing she'd had a some-what decent conversation with someone. That was definitely a first. Maybe she could get rid of her shy side after all.

Miku raised her fist in triumph. "Yes! I did it!"

Realizing how stupid she must look, she jerked her hand down immediately, blushing and looking to see if anyone saw her.

She laughed awkwardly. "Now I've got to get through the rest of the day. Oh boy..."

Miku began walking closer to the school, avoiding a group of what looked like cheerleaders and running quickly away from the scary-looking upperclassman. Some Senior guys looked like they belonged in gangs. It made her shudder.

Then, she stopped walking, coming to a dead stop as she heard a familiar sound. She wasn't quite sure, but it sounded like someone was crying.

Unable to resist being a bit nosey, she followed the sound, noticing it got even louder the further she walked to the right. Eventually, she found the noise's source. It was someone crying as she had predicted.

Sitting on a bench a few feet away sat a long, pink-haired girl. She hugged her knees to her chest and had her face buried. She sounded like one of those sad pound puppies, whimpering and sniffling to herself, hiccuping in between breaths. Miku immediately felt sorry for her, her chest tightening.

Miku debated with herself whether she should approach this girl or not. She looked like a senior, so maybe she shouldn't concern herself with her. Yet, at the same time, Miku didn't want to abandon someone who was crying so heavily. There must be a reason WHY she was crying and maybe Miku could help. In the end, she decided to walk over to her.

Hearing Miku's footsteps, the pink-haired girl's head shot up, looking scaredly over at Miku. The girl's face was tear-stained and her eyes were really red. She'd looked afraid of Miku at first, but then calmed down.

Miku approached her slowly and calmly, only a foot or so away from the girl on the bench now. Miku smiled kindly. "Is this seat taken?"


	2. Luka, the heartbroken girl!

**Welcome back to a new chapter of ****Drama at Utua High!**** I hope you're enjoying so far. Continuing on, Miku has found a certain girl crying alone out on a bench. She asks to sit, but how will the crying girl respond? Well, let's see!**

The pink-haired girl looked surprised at Miku, as if she'd never heard someone ask to sit with her. Miku just kept smiling, patiently waiting for a response. After a while of silence, the crying girl finally scooted over, making room for Miku.

"Thanks," said Miku, happily plopping down next to the girl.

Miku tried not to, but she couldn't help but stare at this stranger. She was really pretty, her long hair flowing down. Even though her eyes were red, the beautiful blue orbs were gorgeous. Since the school didn't distribute uniforms, the girl just wore a cute flowery pink tank top, some white pants, and white, flat shoes. Miku thought she was really pretty even though she was a bit messy from crying.

"Are you okay?" asked Miku, looking at her with concern.

The pink-haired girl looked surprised again. Miku felt a little awkward. It was like this girl had never received compassion from someone before. The girl seemed weird, but for some reason, Miku just couldn't leave her here.

The girl looked over at her, eyes filled with despair, she shook her head, not wishing to discuss her problems.

Miku sighed in defeat. "You don't want to say? Well, you know holding feelings in won't help at all. If you can talk it out, I promise it'll make you feel better. Maybe you might start to smile."

The girl laughed a cold, dry laugh. "That's a lie."

Miku was caught off guard by her words. "What do you mean?"

The girl stared at her icily, each word stabbing into Miku with a venomous poison. "Whenever people promise to be there, to make me smile, it's always a lie. No one cares about me at all..."

Miku shook her head immediately. "That isn't true. I don't even know your name and I care about you. I hate seeing people cry. I've cried a lot myself. But now I want to be stronger...oh sorry. I started talking about me all of the sudden."

The pink haired girl didn't smile, but her expression changed from angry to some-what neutral. "I guess we all have our problems...but, do you really want to know mine? I'm not sure if I feel comfortable dumping all my problems onto a stranger."

Miku smiled. "I'm no stranger. My name is Miku. What's yours?"

The girl looked over at Miku untrustingly, but after a while, she reluctantly responded," Megurine. Luka Megurine."

Miku smiled even more. "Luka? I like that name. It's pretty...you're pretty too. Hehe."

Her eyes went cold again. "Being pretty means nothing..."

Miku found herself surprised again. Luka looked so nice and pretty, but her personality seem cold and a bit depressing. Miku knew that something or someone was upsetting her, but she still didn't know what.

Miku pressed on. "Are you sure you don't want to talk things out?"

"Words are meaningless," Luka replied, another stray tear falling. Miku looked sadly over at her. Whatever had happened, she wasn't planning on forgetting about it soon. Then, Miku had an idea.

"Hey! If I guess what's wrong, will you answer yes or no? I really want to help you, Luka."

Luka stared up at her, eyes glinting with a bit of hope. "Fine. I'll talk with you if you can guess what happened to me. Childish as this little game is..."

Miku laughed a bit. "Um...is it trouble with your parents?"

Luka sighed in anguish. "My parents can be a problem, but they aren't THIS problem."

Miku took another guess. "Um...something to do with your friends?"

She shook her head, but noted," You're getting closer."

Miku tried one more time. "Boy trouble?"

"Forever and always," sighed Luka, tears starting again.

Miku tried to smile, but couldn't. "Well, since I guess right, will you tell me what's wrong?"

Luka groaned. "I still don't understand why you care."

Miku smiled. "Because I want to help you and I'd like to be your friend."

Luka found herself blushing a bit. Honestly, no one had ever been so kind and patient with her. Most people didn't understand her, claiming she was just a freak, then abandoned her. Miku seemed so different.

Luka wiped away some tears. "I've had lots of boyfriends over the years. They'd all been great at first, making me happy and giving me promises of forever, but all my relationships end in heartbreak. Once I'm at my highest point of happiness, my world crashes down. Some boyfriends have been abusive, others just players, and the most recent one assaulted me with cruel worlds. By now, I'm really starting to despise men. Why am I always the one who gets the short end of the stick. It just isn't fair!"

Luka began bursting out into tears again, shrieking quietly, voice get raspy and cracked. Miku knew just what to do to help. She got closer to Luka, embracing her and patting her on the back.

Luka looked up at her, hair in her face and eyes looking pathetic. "I'm such a child. Such a crybaby. I'm having some younger stranger comfort me."

Miku smiled and laughed. "I told you already. I'm not a stranger. The name's Miku Hatsune, your friend."

Luka laughed through her tears. "To be honest, I really don't make that many friends. My cold attitude usually drives people away."

Miku felt a bit embarrassed. "Actually, I'm in a similar position. You're actually my first real friend. I'm usually shy around people, but I'm trying to change that and for some reason, it's easy to talk to you."

Luka wiped away some tears, still laughing. "Thanks. I'm glad we found each other then."

Miku then gasped in horror as she looked at her watch. "We're late for class! Oh...you're a senior, aren't you? We won't see each other."

Luka smiled. "Actually, juniors and seniors are shoved into a lot of classes together, so we'll see each other for sure."

Miku sighed in relief, then panicked again. "Let's move! We're late enough already!"

As they ran towards the school, Luka asked, "What's your first hour?"

Miku checked her schedule, still sprinting forward. "Uh...yuck! Math!"

Luka stuck her tongue out in disgust. "We have it together though, so maybe things will work out."

Miku laughed. "Maybe. That is, if the teacher doesn't kill us for being late."

Luka shrugged. "We'll just have to see..."

So the two new friends ran to class together, happy regardless of the fact they were late. Miku felt happy. She'd already made a friend! Things might change for her after all.


	3. Mr Bieter, the rude math teacher!

**Hello and welcome back to ****Drama at Utau High!**** I'd just like to say that if there is a certain character you'd like to have appear in my story, then please tell me. Thank you very much. Now, let's continue on.**

Luka and Miku barged into the math classroom, earning several mean and surprised looks from their classmates. The math teacher, a puckery-faced, bald, and very short man, glared at the girls and sighed in annoyance.

"You're late!" he snapped in a rude tone, standing up and walking over to the girls.

"Can it, baldy," hissed Luka, looking at him angrily. "No need to get all pissy."

Miku laughed nervously, taking a step back as the two glared at each other, pure hatred radiating from them. It was obvious the two didn't get along and Miku could see why. This bald guy already seemed like a bad teacher and she'd only been in here for about a minute.

The teacher stormed over to his desk, snatching up two slips of paper and scrawling something down on them. He then crumpled the papers furiously, then throwing them at the girls.

"Sheets," he began to explain, a vein popping out from his head. "For DETENTION! I don't like tardy students. Especially certain PINK-HAIRED ones!"

Luka rolled her eyes, having dealt with him for a whole year already, then picked up the paper, shoving the crumpled heap into her pocket. However, Miku unfloded the slip, staring at it in horror. She'd never gotten detention before. Why now?!

'Calm down,' she thought to herself. 'I was late for a good reason. I helped Luka out and it's all worth it. At least we'll be together even if we're in detention. I won't feel ashamed. I did a good deed.'

Miku repeated this to herself over and over until she was finally convinced. Luka was only glaring at the teacher, her eyes sharper than any dagger. The two girls were just standing there, waiting for the teacher to say something.

He sighed, still very irritated. "There should be two empty seats behind Rin and Len. Miku is it? Sit behind Len and Ms. attitude, you may sit behind Rin."

Luka smalled falsely and waved good-bye, relieved to be able to finally sit down. Miku was a bit more embarrassed about the whole situation. She quietly sneaked into a seat behind a blonde-haired boy wearing a shirt sponsoring some music store. Luka sat behind a blonde girl, wearing an orange blouse and a cute black skirt.

"Are they twins?" Miku asked, whispering quietly to Luka.

(A/N: I know that the Kagamines are twins, but since I ship them for some reason, they won't be related in this. Sorry for any Miku and Len fans)

Luka shook her head, surprising Miku. "Actually, they aren't. They look similar and even have the same last name, but aren't related at all. Kind of cute, huh? Lots of people think they'd be a nice couple, including me."

The blonde-haired girl blushed, turning to face Luka. "I can hear you, you know."

Luka smiled and giggled. "I know."

The girl blushed even more, then looked at me. "Oh. Are you Luka's friend?"

Miku nodded, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. "Uh..yeah. Um...my name's Miku."

The girl smiled. "Cute name. I'm Rin Kagamine. Nice to meet you."

The boy then turned around. "Miku, right? Are you a junior?"

She nodded, still feeling nervous and shy. "Y-Yeah."

The blonde boy smiled. "Awesome! We're juniors too."

Miku nodded, trying to calm herself down. These people weren't scary. There was nothing to fear. They seemed really nice. She had to stop being shy and just act natural. She wouldn't make friends if she kept cowering away.

Miku decided to ask something. "So...who's this teacher?"

Luka groaned. "His name is Mr. Bieter, but most of us call him Mr. Bitcher."

Miku had to cover her mouth with her hands in order to stifle her laughter. She didn't want "Mr. Bitcher" to call her out again. A second detention would seriously suck. One was more than enough.

Just then, Mr. Bieter called, "Rin! What's the answer to this equation?"

Even though Rin had just been talking to them, not having been paying attention at all, she responded to the question immediately.

"X=4. That's easy," she said cooly.

Mr. Bieter smiled, you hear me right, he smiled. This evil, cruel, mean, bald, wicked, teacher actually smiled at Rin. What the?!

Mr. Bieter looked at Rin in admiration. "You, young lady, are my best student!"

The teacher then looked over at Len, who was currently balancing a pencil on his nose, and sighed, giving Len a disgusted look.

"And you, young man," he groaned. "Are my WORST student, as far as grades go."

But then he scowled at Luka. "As far as worst ATTITUDES go, you're the grand win Ms. Megurine."

"Love you too baldy," Luka said sweetly, dripping in sarcasm. "By the way, I love what you've done with your hair."

Mr. Bieter took great offense to her words, rubbing in bald head in anguish. Then, he turned to shoot daggers at her again.

"Do you want another detention?!" he growled.

"Of course," Luka said, still sarcastic. "Because I just LOVE staying after school in a hot room with you watching over me. It's just my favorite activity."

Mr. Bieter made a 'yuck' noise. "Actually, one detention with you is enough. It's torture to me as well..."

Mr. Bieter then shivered, looking away from Luka and instead turning to face Miku. The shy, blue-haired girl tried to smile, not wanting to upset the teacher. He snorted at her.

"I barely know you, but if you keep up your tardy streak, I'm afraid there will be some issues."

Luka laughed. "There are some issues. With YOU! I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks you're in desperate need of a personality check."

Just as Mr. Bieter was about to blow a fuse, the bell rang, signalling the end of the first hour of torture. Mr. Bieter wasn't sure whether he should be angry or relieved, so his expression was mixed.

He sighed. "You're all dismissed."

"Thank you great Lord above!" whispered Luka thankfully, her hands clasped together.

Rin giggled. "Math really isn't that bad if you know what you're doing."

Len sighed. "And most of us DON'T know what we're doing."

Miku smiled a bit. She really liked these people. Not only had Luka became her friend, but she was also beginning to get a bit closer to Rin and really was doing better this year. Of course, she was still very shy around Rin and Len. But around Luka for some reason, she was more confident.

Miku whipped out her schedule, checking out her second hour class. English for junior's only. Luka wouldn't be with her this time around. Miku felt nervous, but then remembered Rin and Len were junior's as well.

Miku looked over at them. "Um...W-What class do you guys have next?"

Rin smiled, peering at her schedule. "English!"

Len nodded. "Me too."

Luka smiled weakly. "Chemistry for me. With my luck, I'll blow my face off. I guess this is good-bye for now, Miku. We'll meet up at lunch after class, okay?"

Miku nodded. "Alright. Bye."

And so, they headed their separate ways. Rin, Len, and Miku off to English, and Luka over to chemistry. Who knows what drama might await them there.

**Hey...so...our dog was put to sleep today. He was in a lot of pain. I think I'm okay now though, so...hopefully I'll continue updating happily. Anyway, on a more positive side, I really hope you enjoyed this. Again, tell me characters you want to see. Thanks! Bye!**


	4. Getting Through Until Lunch!

**Welcome back! Before I start talking too long, I suppose we should just begin!**

English had only just begun, but already it was going over much smoother than math had gone. The teacher was a woman and she was really nice. She was a but plain, her dress just dull and gray and her dark brown hair pulled back, but her personality wasn't plain at all. And Miku could see why she was an English teacher. She was an amazing writer! The teacher's name was Ms. Kiri.

Ms. Kiri smiled at the students. "I have an ssignment for all of you. Now don't complain yet because it isn't due until the last day of school in the spring."

The class began to buzz as they chatted away, wondering what this assignment could be. Was it hard or easy? Ms. Kiri smiled, trying to calm down the students.

"Easy now," she laughed. "This should be a fun assignment. There's going to be one huge talent show at the end of the year and I want all of you to write a song and participate. This assignment will also be given to the English 3rd hour students, the seniors, so you won't be alone in this. Well, for today I'll just give you some free time to plan something out, so begin!"

Len and Rin moved their desks over by Miku. Rin then asked, "Do you want to brainstorm with us?"

Miku nodded, unable to speak, but thankful to have these two as friends. Rin smiled, suddenly looking a bit distant. Len looked the same way. Miku guess that they were thinking. Suddenly, Rin starting singing, quietly, but beautifully.

_"You gaze at me with pleading eyes. I can't turn away. You started crying and I stole you away. I won't let you stay in that cold, dark place anymore. There's no need to fear now, together we'll soar. I'll be...your guardian angel. I'll be...your savior. I'll take you to new heights. In the darkness, you can better see the light. So please...soar with me. On angel wings."_

Rin then blushed, noticing that Miku and Len were both staring at her in surprise. She stopped singing, turning away to hide her embarrassment.

"Uh," stammered Miku.

Len grabbed Miku's shoulder. "Don't worry. She's fine. Rin's just embarrassed. Sometimes she just zones out and starts singing. She's just nervous that you didn't like the song. Um...a lot of people have been really judgmental towards her."

Miku blinked, a bit surprised. Rin was so shy about her singing, but Miku had loved it. "Um...Rin? I...I really loved that song, so don't be embarrassed. Uh...you have a great voice no matter what anyone else might've said..."

Rin turned to her, still blushing. "...Thank you. And sorry for freaking out. My parents...they don't think I should waste my time singing since I'm so smart and could get any job I want...or something like that."

Miku frowned. "Why listen to them? Um...I believe that you should always follow your heart! If you want to sing then sing!"

Miku then blushed, becoming a bit more shy again. Rin smiled though, Miku's small piece of advice touching her.

"Thanks again, Miku. I think you're right."

**Meanwhile, in the chemistry lab**

An elderly looking man, Mr. Klok, taught chemistry. He was kind of crazy in Luka's opinion. She'd never liked chemistry. All the smells of chemicals that mixed with Mr. Klok's old man smell made her sick to her stomach. To make things worse, Mr, Klok wanted everyone to partner up. Luka didn't like anyone here, so who was she supposed to be paired with?

Then, out of a crowd of girls emerged a guy with long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. All the girls whined as he left them.

"Sorry, girls, but there's someone else I'd like to partner with," he said, pushing the girls aside.

Luka knew him. His name was Gakupo. Gakupo is a super popular and attractive guy, usually surrounded by groups of girls. Many think of him as a player and Luka despised him quite a bit herself. He always flirted around her.

Gakupo smiled, approaching Luka. "Hello, lovely lady. Would you care to be my lab partner?"

Luka snarled and crossed her arms. "I'd rather partner up with a hungry bear."

Gakupo sighed and chuckled a bit. "That's my Luka, cold and sarcastic."

Luka grunted, glaring him down. "First of all, I'm not YOUR Luka. Secondly, that definitely wasn't sarcasm. I'd take a bear over you any day."

"You don't mean that," said Gakupo. "Come on, Luka. Please? Would it be so wrong to have me as a lab partner? I'm REALLY good at chemistry and I know that you wouldn't want to blow off that pretty face of yours."

Luka rolled her eyes at him, but she admitted her had a point. "Fine. We can be partners."

"Yes!" cheered Gakupo.

Luka sighed as she received many icy glares from all the other girls who'd wanted Gakupo as their partner. She'd gladly give him to them, but now that she'd said yes, he wouldn't let her go back now. What a troublesome guy.

Mr. Klok then cleared his thoughts, calling attention to himself. "Now everyone get some glasses. You'll need to be careful for this experiment."

"Joy," Luka growled sarcastically.

Gakupo smiled at her, handing her a pair of glasses. Luka sighed and put them on, pushing her hair back and tying it. Gakupo stared at her and she glared back at him.

Gakupo sighed inwardly. He knew that Luka thought of him as a playboy, but honestly, the only one he wanted to be with was her. She was cold, but beautiful. He knew she was broken inside, but he wanted to help piece her back together. Someday, he wanted to open her heart.

"Pay attention," Luka hissed at Gakupo. "Listen to the teacher inside of staring out into space. This is a serious experiment."

"Sorry," sighed Gakupo.

Everyone was happy when lunch finally came.

**Is this chapter a bit short? Sorry. I was just giving you a bit more feel for the characters this chapter. Next chapter, I'll try to put in some action at lunch.**


	5. Lunch Outburst!

**Okay. It's been a bit since I've updated, so let's get this going! It's time for lunch!**

Miku felt a bit nervous as she entered the cafeteria. For her, lunch was probably one of the worst times of the day. She'd never had a place she belonged, so she never knew where to sit and when she tried to sit with people, sometimes they'd just leave.

It was a bit different now though as Luka, Rin, and Len all gestured for Miku to come and sit with them. Once Miku had paid for her lunch, which consisted of many leeks, she came and sat with them, some unfamiliar faces crowding around the table as well.

Miku curiously stared over at Luka, who was glaring at some guy with purple hair. "Who's he?"

Luka turned to face Miku. "You mean the purple-haired dork?"

Miku nodded and Luka glared at him again. "His name is Gakupo. Warning, he's a flirter."

"And you are?" Gakupo asked, directing his question at Miku.

"Miku Hatsune," she answered. "Uh...hi."

"She's a bit shy," Rin noted.

Gakupo just nodded and went back to eating his lunch. The guy must really like eggplants because he'd bought three of them. Miku then looked to see what everyone else was eating. Luka was eating tuna fish, Rin seemed to really like oranges, and Len was banana obsessed. Looks like she wasn't the only one who liked food a bit too much. She couldn't help it though. Leeks are good!

Miku looked at a few other unfamiliar people at the table. There was a green-haired girl eating carrots and a red-haired girl eating a loaf of bread.

"Uh, Luka? Who are those two?" Miku asked.

Luka looked over at the two girls. "The one holding the carrots is Gumi."

"Hello," Gumi greeted after finishing her carrot.

"And the bread-loving one is Teto."

"Hi," Teto responded.

"Teto is a sophomore and Gumi is a junior," Luka further explained. "And the dumb purple-haired guy-"

"My name is Gakupo!" he corrected.

Luka rolled her eyes. "_Gakupo_ is a senior like me."

(WARNING: A MEAN GROUP OF VOCALOID CHARACTERS IS ABOUT TO COME IN. JUST BECAUSE I MAKE CERTAIN PEOPLE BULLIES IN MY STORY DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LIKE THESE CERTAIN VOCALOIDS)

Just then, two tall girls came over to their table, followed by a boy. One of the girls had long, blond hair and wore a dress that made her look like a model. The other girl had orange hair put up in a side ponytail. She was on her phone, texting someone angrily. The boy trailing behind him was someone Miku had met. It was that boy Kaito she'd met in the morning.

"Who are those girls?" Miku asked Luka.

"The blondie is Lily," answered Luka. "She's the most popular girl here and she lets it go to her head sometimes. The other girl is Neru. She can be kind of rude and has a texting obsession."

"Alright," replied Miku, looking at them curiously.

"Don't you want to know about the guy?" asked Luka.

"No," responded Miku. "I kind of met him this morning. Kaito, right?"

Luka nodded, giving looks to the three of them as they approached their table. "What is it you want?"

"Just here to check out the new girl at your table," Lily replied, staring at Miku. "Isn't she that shy loner kid that always sits alone? You took her in, eh?"

Neru looked up from her phone and over to Miku. "Another loser has come to their table, huh?"

"Be quiet!" Gumi yelled at Neru. "What right do you have to call us losers?!"

"The right of free speech," Neru sneered.

"Why don't you populars go back to your own table?!" Gumi yelled.

Teto shot them a look. "Can't you leave us alone for once?"

"Why don't you make us?!" Neru shot back, snapping her phone shut.

"What's going on?" Miku asked Luka.

Luka growled. "They always come to our table to annoy us. They're just bullies. Ignore them."

"Ignore us?" chuckled Lily, hearing what Luka had said. "There's no ignoring us. We _rule _this school. You're just jealous aren't you, Luka? You can't even keep a boyfriend!"

Luka looked away, taking great offense to her comment. Gakupo then stood up, defending Luka.

"It isn't her fault!" growled Gakupo. "She just got with a bunch of jerks! She'll find a boyfriend when she's ready! You girls are only being mean because _you_ are the ones without boyfriends!"

Lily scoffed, grabbing Kaito's arms. "Actually, Neru and I are just waiting for Kaito here to choose one of us! Once he's chosen, either of us could easily pick out a different guy to be with!"

"If you could be with any guy, then why not get with one and leave Kaito alone?!" Miku hissed, suddenly gaining courage.

"What do you mean?!" Neru growled. "Kaito _wants _to be with us!"

"Neru is right!" agreed Lily. "Right, Kaito?"

Kaito looked a bit uncomfortable, but answered. "Uh...yeah. Right..."

"See?!" Lily huffed.

"Come on," Neru snarled, taking out her phone again. "Let's leave these geeks and get to our table!"

"You're the geeks!" Len yelled angrily, throwing his banana at Neru.

It hit her in the head and she growled. "Watch it you punk!"

Rin then took one of her oranges and tossed it at Lily. "Just leave if you're going to insult us!"

"Fine!" snapped Lily. "Let's go, Kaito."

Miku looked sadly over at Kaito. He looked back her at, looking like he wanted to stay.

"Kaito!" Lily called him again.

Kaito sighed and waved at Miku, walking away with the girls. Miku sighed, wishing that she could've gotten another chance to talk with him. He was a popular guy though and he was leashed in with those girls. Miku might _never_ get the chance to hang out with him again.

"What's wrong Miku?" asked Luka once they were out of sight.

"Nothing," she responded with a sigh.

"If you're upset about those girls, don't be," Gumi told Miku. "If you ever need friends, we'll always be here."

"Yeah!" Teto agreed, finishing her bread. "We'll always be here!"

Rin, Len, Luka, and Gakupo nodded as well, agreeing. Miku smiled, surprised that she'd made all these friends so quick.

"Um...thanks guys," Miku said, smiling. "I'm...glad I have friends like you."

"The bell's going to ring soon," Rin notified them. "What's your next class, Miku?"

"Science," she answered, looking at her schedule.

"I have english," Luka noted. "Looks like we won't have this hour together."

"That's fine," Miku responded. "Rin and Len will be with me."

"Us too!" called Gumi. "Teto and I have science too."

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Everyone at the table grabbed their supplies and started heading off to class. Miku smiled. This was turning out to be a great day. She just hoped even more fun would await her.


	6. Classes Continued!

Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, and Teto all filed into the science lab, each standing by a partner at a table. Rin stayed by Len and Gumi was with Teto, leaving Miku all alone. Just as she was about to feel down, Kaito walked into the room, awkwardly approaching her.

"Hey Miku," he greeted nervously. "Um...sorry about lunch. Lily and Neru are just mean. Please don't mind them."

"I-It's fine," stuttered Miku. "People like them...don't bother me anyway. I...I'm used to it by now."

"Well," sighed Kaito, looking at all the partners. "It appears I don't have a partner. Are you taken?"

"Um..no," answered Miku, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Then how would you like to be my partner?" asked Kaito, giving her a smile.

"Sure," said Miku, trying not to blush.

"Great!" replied Kaito, handing Miku some glasses. "Here. Eye protection."

(Meanwhile, with Luka and Gakupo)

"Why the hell are you stalking me?!" hissed Luka, breathing fire like a dragon.

"Hey! It isn't my fault that I got placed beside you on the seating chart!" Gakupo, who sat next to Luka, protested.

"Dammit," sighed Luka. "You're the last person I want to sit with. Stupid flirt."

"Don't be so cold," whined Gakupo. "You'll hurt my feelings."

"You have no feelings," Luka shot back.

As class began, it turned out that the senior's would be assigned the same project as the juniors. The task of creating a song to sing at the end of the year. Gakupo happily raised his hand.

"Yes?" asked the teachers.

"Can you sing duets?" he asked, smiling at Luka.

"I suppose."

"Luka-" Gakupo started to ask before being cut off.

She took her textbook and used it to hit him in the face. "In your dreams! I'm singing solo. I prefer things that way. Besides...what kind of song would I sing with a guy?"

"Why not a love song?" offered Gakupo.

Luka hit him again, even harder this time. A dark aura surrounded her. "I'd...never sing a love song with a guy. Love...is impossible."

Without saying another word, Luka stood up and ran out of the classroom, pushing through the desks and ignoring the teacher as she called out to her. The teacher then glared at Gakupo.

"Did you say something stupid _again?!_"

"What do you mean _again_?" huffed Gakupo, looking down at his feet. "Luka...I'm sorry. You're still...hurting."

Gakupo sighed and continued writing his song. He wanted to chase after her, but that might only cause more trouble. He just hoped that Luka would come back to class soon. Things weren't the same around here without her pushing him away.

(Back with Miku)

"Waaahh! What did I do wrong now?!" cried Miku as the chemicals overflowed and sizzled.

Kaito sweatdropped. "Do you even read the chemical labels?"

"I'm sooo sorry!" wailed Miku, cleaning up another failed test for the third time.

"This is hopeless," sighed Kaito, helping Miku clean up her mess.

"It's day one and I'm failing!" she whined.

Suddenly, Kaito moved her bangs from her eyes and rubbed her cheek. Miku blushed madly.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" she cried, feeling embarrassed.

"You had some on your face," replied Kaito, wiping the rest of it off.

"Oh," sighed Miku.

The bell then rang, freeing Miku from her science prison. "See you later...Kaito."

"Wait!" he called, grabbing Miku's arm before she could leave. "What's your next class?"

"History," Miku answered, looking down at her schedule.

"Me too," smiled Kaito, but then he frowned. "It's for senior too."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Miku confusedly. "My friends Gakupo and Luka are seniors."

"Yes," agreed Kaito. "But so are Neru and Lily and I'm positive that they have this class too."

"Oh," Miku sighed, looking down. "That means...they'll take you."

"Yeah," groaned Kaito. "It doesn't matter though. At least we have this class together. And what about your fifth hour?"

"Choir," answered Miku, looking at the schedule.

"Good," sighed Kaito. "Neru and Lily think they're too great of singers to bother with choir and I just so happen to have it. We can talk there."

"Uh... Okay," agreed Miku. "Um...see you there."

"Bye!" waved Kaito, walking off on his own.

"Hey!" greeted Rin as she walked over to Miku.

"You have history?" asked Len.

"Yup," answered Miku. "Do you?"

"We all do!" answered Gumi cheerfully.

"We can all walk together," suggested Teto, taking out some banana bread and snacking on it. Teto always made sure to pack plenty of snacks.

"That sounds...nice," replied Miku, smiling. "We can meet up with Gakupo and Luka along the way too."

"Sure!" agreed Rin.

The five of them then walked out of the science room together, heading through the long hallway that led to the history classroom. Gakupo waited by the door, looking sad and anxious.

"What's wrong?" Gumi asked him as they approached.

"I can't find Luka," he answered, looking even more worried. "She stormed out of class and hasn't come back..."

"There she is!" called Len, pointing ahead.

Luka came walking over to the history classroom, looking down at her feet as someone led her. It must have been the principal. The principal then let go of Luka once they arrived at the class.

"Stay in class," said the principal in an angry tone of voice. "You can't storm off whenever you want."

The principal then left, leaving Luka behind. Miku slowly approached Luka.

"What's wrong?" asked Miku.

"It's nothing," sighed Luka, looking up and faking a smile. "I'll be fine. I just...nothing." "Come on guys," Rin said, breaking the awkward atmosphere. "Class is starting."

We all nodded and filed in, each of us rushing to find a seat. I sat by Luka near the back and Gakupo took the other seat by her. Rin sat in front of me and Len was in front of Luka. Next to me sat Teto and in front of her was Gumi. Kaito, Lily, and Neru sat away from everyone else all the way across the room.

A nerdy-looking man stepped into the room who was their teacher. Everyone sighed, knowing this would be a boring class. The class fly by quickly and silently, but things would heat up as the gang headed into their choir class.


End file.
